death_markfandomcom-20200214-history
Urashima Woman
The Urashima Woman (うらしま女, Urashima Onna) is the second spirit encountered in NG. Biography When Himeko Shimizu was giving birth to her son in 1997, her midwife, Yasuko Kuramoto, killed her and stole her son. After forging a document saying the child died a stillborn, she put Himeko's body, as well as any evidence and rocks, in a suitcase and dropped it in Urashima Lake. A few days later, the midwife was caught and arrested, and they found where the suitcase was, but it was empty when they found it. This was known as the Kissouji Pregnant Woman Murder. As a spirit, she killed anyone that threw a rock in the lake at night, and the rumor of the Urashima Woman was created based on this. At the end of July of 1999, a college girl tested out the rumor, and although she did not immediately die, the Urashima Woman haunted, and she was eventually found dead – the cause being drowning – and covered in turtles. This incident resulted in the park being closed at night, and the Momo Kuruse concert that was supposed to be held there was canceled. NG: Novella 'Urashima Woman' A localized novella of the Urashima Woman was released by Aksys Games that details the spirit's past. Prologue Chapter 1 At a hospital, Himeko Shimizu learned that she is six weeks pregnant and decided to keep the baby. Bearing a child inside her, that fact rattled the woman and reminded her of the murder-suicide that took the life of her parents and elder sister. 25 years ago, Himeko and her family were returning home from a festival. Suddenly, the car was driven into the winter ocean. While her parents and elder sister drowned in agony, Himeko alone was expelled through the open window and was spared. In the aftermath, she was taken in by a distant relative and spent her childhood alone. Currently 28 years old, Himeko lived with the anxiety of having no close family. The loneliness made her feel unwanted and unloved. Upon learning of her pregnancy, those fears vanished now she is bearing a child that she instantly loves. While crying in tears of happiness, Himeko met Yasuko Kuramoto, a midwife. Chapter 2 Two months later, Himeko and Yasuko are now acquainted to call each other by their first names after seeing each other often during Himeko's checkup routines and birth classes. During lunch at an eatery popular towards pregnant women, Himeko felt guilty towards Yasuko's excessive generosity, but was relieved knowing her role as a midwife looking after a patient. While it is against the hospital's policy to request a patient to reveal their private information, Yasuko asked Himeko why there were many blanks in her medical chart especially the name of her spouse. With many details missing, the midwife explains that it makes it difficult for the hospital to handle situations correctly if anything happens. Yasuko then explains that as a midwife, she must take precautions. As anything can happen during delivery, emergency contacts are necessary to address situations. In response, Himeko apologized and revealed that she has no husband or partner. In fact, the baby she was carrying was a result of her affair with a business partner of a company she worked for who already has a wife. Before learning of her pregnancy, the father of her child died two months ago in an accident. Her lover was a sale representative of a business partner and was five years older than Himeko. He would often present her a souvenir in hand. Despite knowing that her lover already has a wife, she continued her affair with him in secret while keeping their relationship in a dry, business-like manner. After his death and the arrival of his successor, Himeko quit her job immediately to avoid discrimination. In addition, she did not want to shame her now deceased lover and add more grief to his mourning wife. Even after she learned of her pregnancy, Himeko had no intention of telling her lover about it, not wanting to destroy his family life. She then reveals the real reason of her affair: to have a baby. With no family to love and rely on, her baby is the only blood relative she has to love and escape loneliness. After lunch, Yasuko drove Himeko back to her apartment. Having to come to trust Yasuko, the midwife gave Himeko her contact number. Just before the midwife left, Himeko noticed the 'STERILIZATION NEEDED' container in a dash box before the midwife shuts it. Gallery Concept Art NG main illustration.jpg Official Art